Her Time at OHSHC
by Sapptor
Summary: I went to go travel with a band while my sister takes my place. Will this end well. Probably not.(sequel to My Time at OHSHC.)
1. Chapter 1

(Karen's POV)

'This is a bad idea' I thought as the plane landed in Japan.

I walked into the terminal and waited for my luggage. As I was waiting, I looked at my reflection in a mirror.

My normally long auburn hair was cut short not even growing past my neck, I wore contacts instead of my glasses, and to top it all off I wore the Ouran's high school boys uniform.

Let me explain how and why this I got into this mess.

* * *

After the school year my twin brother, Darrin, came back from Japan and told me about his time there.

Of course, he wanted to go there next school year.

His friend Kyrosha, had been over our house a few times but went back to Japan in the middle of the summer.

After Darrin got the letter that told him he could go back to Japan, he had the opportunity to travel with a band.

Which led him to ask me to take his place.

I said yes. He briefed me on his friends and people I needed to know, then I was on my way.

* * *

I sighed at the memory. I grabbed my luggage, which was a fair sized suitcase, and walked out the terminal airport.

The second I stepped outside I heard someone yell, "Darrin-Chan" and felt someone's arm wrap around my waist and hug me.

I looked down and seen a short blonde kid with blonde hair.

'This must be Honey' I thought to myself, mentally reviewing the description of friends.

"Hey Honey" I said trying to deepen my voice.

He looked up at me, "You look different somehow," he said. I tried not to look panicked, "Did you do something with your hair."

I mentally let out a sigh.'Hopefully that year of theater pays off' I thought.

A tall teen, Mori walked up to me and reached for my luggage but I beat him to it, "It's okay Mori, I got it." I said to him.

He nodded and started to walk to a limo, he then opened the door and nodded for me to enter.

'They use a limo for regular transportation, Darrin was right, these people are rich.'

I sat in between Mori and Honey. "So Darrin-Chan how was it back home" Honey asked.

"It was pretty normal, I spent some time with my twin sister and..."

"You never told us you had a twin sister." He said cutting me off.

"Well, our relationship wasn't really that good before I came here last year."

"What's her name?" He asked

"Karen, because our mom wanted our names to sound the same."

"That sounds smart"

"It wasn't, when she was in another room we couldn't tell who she was calling."

Honey laughed as the limo stopped, "Well, due to some renovations at my house, you kinda have to stay in one of the dorms."

After I heard that my heart sank, 'This is going to be harder than I thought.'

"But don't worry about rooming with a stranger, Kyrosha will be your dorm mate."

We got out of the limo in front of a large four story dormitory.

We walked in and the first thing I seen was two kids fighting. 'Good thing I have ear buds and music.'

We went to the third floor and headed down a long hallway, at the end of the we stopped and opened the door.

I nervously walked, "Surprise!" A wave of voices.

I walked and seen a lot of Darrin told me about. There was Lee, Kyoya, Ryo, Kyrosha, Alec, Tamaki, and the twins.

'Wait, I see a few people missing.' I thought as looked around the room.

"Where is the rest of the club at?" I asked curiously.

Ryo stepped up, "Well, Ren and Kazu transfered to a different school."

One of twins had a devious smile, "And we haven't told Haruhi that you were coming back." He said.

'Well, at least I get to meet this Haruhi girl.'

Kyrosha stood up, "Alright everybody, give the man some time to get unpacked, so get the hell out of my dorm." He said calmly.

Everybody chuckled and exited the room. I finally got a clear view of the room.

It was a decent size room with two beds on opposite sides of the room. In the back of the room a bathroom was connected.

I looked on the right side of the room a wall covered with various posters and small shelves that held some weird objects.

Kyrosha looked at me and pointed at the bed on the other side of the room, "That's your bunk," I walked over to the bed and put the suitcase on the bed, "Oh, and how have you been Karen?"


	2. New friends

(Karen's POV)

I tensed up, '_How the hell did he know. Relax. Relax. Play it cool.'_

"Don't call me by my sisters name" I said sternly, knowing Darrin hated it.

Kyrosha got up, "You aren't fooling me with that disguise."

"Fine you got me," I let out a sigh and turned around to face him, "But I can explain."

"Oh, I can't wait to hear this one." He said as he crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

"Well, he had the chance to travel with a band and he said it was a once in life time opportunity."

I looked at him and seen him staring at me with a blank stare, "Sounds like something stupid he would do," He patted my shoulder, "Look, I don't care what you do with your side, just don't leave your feminine clothes on the floor, the last thing we need is the guys thinking that we are perverts."

"Or Haruhi thinking I'm sleeping with another girl."

Kyrosha looked at me with an evil smirk, "I didn't you rolled that way."

I turned around with my cheeks bright red, "I don't ."

'_Well not anymore at least_.' I thought to myself.

I must have said it out loud because he gave me a confused, "I would have never pegged you as that kind of girl."

"It was an experiment... Now can we stop talking about it."

Silents followed as I continued to unpack, I decided to quickly put away my feminine stuff in case we got an unexpected visitor. While I did Kyrosha lazily laid on his bed, reading a manga.

When I was done packing, I heard at least two people desperately yelling Kyrosha's name and footsteps charging towards the door.

"You might want to move away from the door." He said not looking away from the manga.

The door flew open and two guys that looked younger then us rushed into the room, out of breathe.

One of the guys were a head taller than me and had messy blonde hair.

The other one was the same height as me and had long hair that was dyed dark blue.

Kyrosha got off of his bed and looked at them, "What the hell did you two do time?"

"Rika...is...after...us" the dirty blonde said.

"Actually I think we lost her" the blue haired kid said.

Kyrosha closed the dorm room door, "Hurry you two, hide in the bathroom and try not to make any noise."

They ran into the bathroom. Kyrosha looked at me, "You lay on the bed and act like nothing happened."

I quickly laid on the bed, Kyrosha then threw one of his manga's at me. I opened to a random page and pretended to read.

Suddenly the door flew open and a girl with long black hair fashioned into pigtails, walked into the room and she looked pissed.

"Where are they Kyrosha?" She huffed angrily.

"Where are who?" He asked as he walked over to the shelves and picked out a book.

"Sato and Kaito, that's who"

"Haven't seen them since they started arguing downstairs"

"Well, after their argument they started to fight then they accidentally knocked someone out, so I stepped in and.."

"You scared the hell out of them and they ran" Kyrosha said finishing her sentence.

She looked at me for the first time since she walked in, "You got a new roommate?"

I nervously pretended to read the manga again.

"Actually, he is an old friend of mine." He said.

She walked up to me and lowered the book from my face, "Well he is kinda cute."

"Sorry but he is already taken."

"Aww that's too bad" she said as she ran her hand against my cheek.

"Rika, I thought you were trying to find Sato and Kaito."

She looked up and blushed, "Oh Right," she walked towards the door and turned towards me, "See you later cutie." She said cheerfully then walked out the door.

A minute passed until Sato and Kaito fell out of the bathroom, they looked at me.

"Now we know what to use as a distraction when she's mad." The dirty blonde said.

"Alright we'll see you later Kyrosha." The dark blue haired one said as he dragged his friend by the collar out of the room,

I let out a sigh, '_When I get back I'm going to kill Darri_n.'

I looked at Kyrosha, "So who was who?" I asked.

"Sato was the dirty blonde and Kaito was the one with dyed hair," He stopped and looked at me, "Those 1st years have caused me too many headaches."

I giggled and handed the manga back to him.

"Oh, and you need to work on your acting." He said as he put the books away.

"You try and act like the opposite sex for a day, its not perfect on the first day"

"I'll pass on the offer."


	3. Going Out

(Kyrosha's POV)

After a while of messing with Karen, I got bored staying in the dorm and decided to wander around town.

I asked Karen if she want to come, she grabbed a backpack and waited outside for me.

I put on a black tank top and some jeans that had holes on the knees. I walked out of room and walked down the hallway letting Karen follow me.

"So what's in the bag?" I asked her.

"Some clothes and a wig." She answered.

"Why?"

She looked at me sternly, "Did you expect me to stay a guy while I'm here," she paused, "No, I want to change back sometimes."

I sighed as we got to the first floor, "Couldn't you just have changed in our room?"

"And have people think that your with me."

"Not sure if that's a compliment or an insult."

She shrugged then looked around to make sure no one was around and walked into the girls bathroom.

'She doesn't listen' I thought to myself as I waited.

A few minutes passed and a girl with long auburn hair walked. She wore red rimmed glasses, a dark red jacket, and a light blue shirt under the jacket.

"Are you ready to go?" The girl, Karen asked me.

I nodded and started to walk away with her following me.

* * *

We ended up in a market but this girl was starting to annoy me. She was nervous about asking for anything and every few minutes, she would hold onto my arm as if her life depended on it.

"My arm is going to lose circulation if you keep holding on." I said to her.

Karen then let go of my arm, "Sorry, I'm just not used to large crowds."

I chuckled, "Well, get used to it because I'm not going out with every time you want to."

She looked at me with a concerned look, "But, I need someone to protect me."

I sighed, "Fine, Fine, Fine."

I then pulled us to a little bench that was unoccupied. As we sat there I heard someone say my name.

I looked up and seen Ryo. Instead of his uniform he wore a white short sleeve shirt, a sliver necklace with a charm on it and some jeans.

As he approached, Karen held tightly onto my arm, Ryo looked at me and gave me a smirk.

* * *

(Karen's POV)

"No, its not what you think" Kyrosha said calmly.

Ryo smiled, "Then who's the babe?"

Kyrosha looked at me, "She's my american cousin, Kayla," he then made me let go of his arm, "She's just a little scared because its her first time in Japan and she's not used to a big city or meeting new people."

"Oh, so she's a shy one," Ryo then messed with his necklace, "Well baby, why don't we hang out and become friends."

I looked at Kyrosha desperately, 'What do I say?' I thought, hoping he could read my mind.

He looked at me with a face that said 'Say something.'

Kyrosha sighed, "She would love to." He said happily.

'Kyrosha, you asshole, well that's another person I'm going to add to my kill list' I thought giving him a death glare but he didn't care.

Ryo reached out his hand offering it to help me up but, Kyrosha got up and helped me up instead.

"Along with my company, I don't want you trying anything with my cousin" he said.

* * *

(Ryo's POV)

'Man, Kyrosha was right about Kayla being shy,' I thought as I looked over at her, 'She hasn't said said anything to me.'

But with Kyrosha, was basically glued to his side. 'Might as well leave since I'm getting no where with this girl.'

* * *

(Kyrosha's POV)

I can tell Ryo is getting annoyed because Karen isn't talking or doing anything with him.

As we turned into a park, Ryo turned around to face us, "Well you guys, I better get going" he said.

He started to walk towards Karen for a hug but got denied with a punch in the face by me.

"No" I said blankly then walked away.

Karen followed me after hesitating, "Was that really nesicery?" She asked.

"Did you want him to hug you?" I asked her.

She stayed silent but I knew her answer. The rest of the walk was silent as we made our way to the dorms.


End file.
